1. Technical Field
The invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to collection of system data, and still more particularly to a method and system for allowing customization of data collection in the event of a system error.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computer systems is becoming prevalent in commercial as well as personal arenas. Despite the common use of computer systems, many users are incapable of diagnosing and correcting errors that occur. The problem of diagnosing and correcting system errors is further complicated from the fact that most systems are geographically distant from service technicians.
Currently there are two methods for capturing data to help diagnose and correct problems when an error occurs on a computer system. The first is accomplished by using static lists indicating which data to collect in the event of an error. The second method is performed by a technician remotely logging in to the troubled system and executing various diagnostic tools. Each of these methods has undesirable consequences.
If static lists are utilized, there is no way to tailor the list without updating or adding new code. Adding code to a machine that is currently in-use is a risky venture as it may cause a system to become unstable. For a technician to collect data remotely, the technician must be given access to the machine. Providing a technician access creates security issues that are undesirable when working with systems containing sensitive data.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for allowing customization of data collection in the event of a system error without a technician logging into the system.